


Nicole's gorgeous afternoon

by Houp_kom_slakgedakru



Series: Its all fun and games [1]
Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: BDSM, Dom/sub, F/F, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 00:34:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21758431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Houp_kom_slakgedakru/pseuds/Houp_kom_slakgedakru
Summary: Shameless BDSM smut. I make no apologies. Besides...you know you live for this.  Enjoy!
Relationships: Waverly Earp & Nicole Haught, Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught
Series: Its all fun and games [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1568176
Comments: 7
Kudos: 65





	1. How it begins

Nicole walks into the room and sees Waverly exactly where she's supposed to be. Kneeling in front of the bed, naked as the day she was born. Walking over, she stands over Waverly, preparing for what she’s about to do. She brushes Waverly’s hair over one shoulder, and kisses the long neck that is now bared. Feels the shudder. "Color?", she asks, in a low, gentle voice.

"Green, Miss", is the breathy reply.

“Good girl”, Nicole says, and feels another shudder. “What are your colors?”

“Green for go, Yellow to say slow, Red to stop. And two taps if I can’t talk.” Waverly’s voice takes on a sing-song quality, and she looks up at the ceiling when Nicole taps her chin. Nicole lifts the play collar to Waverly’s neck, buckles it on just a  _ hair  _ tighter than usual, not enough to impede breath, but enough to let Waverly know it’s there. To let her know what it means. Waverly’s breath speeds up for a second, then evens out.

Nicole taps her shoulder. “Stand up, pet”, she orders, and pulls out the first surprise of the day. She bends down, and holds it out. “Step in, pet”, and pulls the black panties up Waverly’s legs, giving a quick kiss to her hip. She reaches into her pocket, pulls out her phone, and taps the button that was on the screen. Nothing happens at first, but then Waverly gives a little “Eep!!” as the bullet vibe that was hidden in the gusset springs to life. Putting the phone on the toy chest that functions also as the nightstand, she stands up, dragging her fingers and nails up Waverly’s legs, ribs, and coming to a stop at her shoulders. She stands close, letting Waverly feel her closeness, gently teasing her ear with her lips.

“Whose are you, pet?” She whispers it into her ear, and punctuates it with a lick.

“Y-y-yours, Miss. Always yours”, comes the reply.

“That’s right, pet. Good girl”, and she feels Waverly shudder again and moan, but for a different reason. The app the bullet is connected to has multiple features, but one of them is a preprogrammed response to certain verbal phrases. This particular phrase ramps up the bullet, then lets it taper down. She runs her hands over the taut stomach, reaching up to brush hard nipples, and then back down. She reaches into her pocket, and pulls out the next surprise. “ Ready for your next present, pet?”

Waverly nods immediately. “Absolutely, Miss.” 

Nicole smiles, and says, “Close your eyes, pet.” She reaches around Waverly, letting her feel herself being enveloped, and draws the extra wide blindfold up her body, catching on her nipples, before settling around her eyes. Tying it tightly, she steps back for a second to look, and appreciate the beauty that is before her. The  _ trust  _ and power that Waverly has given her. She steps forward and begins to once again run her nails up and down Waverly, enjoying the goose bumps that rise in her wake, and the moans that Waverly is giving off. “I don’t want you to see, pet. I want you to feel. Feel what I’m going to do to you. Can you do that for me?" Seeing Waverly nod, she smiles. "Color?”

“Green, Miss. I’m good.” This time the reply is confident and eager.

Taking her by the hand, Nicole leads her around to the bed, and pats her butt when she reaches the edge. “Up, and lay on your stomach. Arms up.” She reaches under the bed, pulls out the jute rope that she had already tied to the legs before Waverly had even walked in. Working quickly, she quickly secures each limb so that Waverly can’t move, peppering kisses to each limb as it’s secured, and finishing it with a smack to Waverly’s butt. Waverly yelps, more from the surprise, and Nicole massages it away, feeling Waverly purr. She smacks the other cheek and massages it, then grabs the pert ass in front of her, squeezing and kneading. “Good girl, you’re listening to me so well”, she says, and Waverly begins to moan again, moving her pelvis back and forth. Nicole can see a damp spot forming on Waverly’s underwear, smell Waverly’s scent in the air, and she smiles. She reaches over, and rakes her fingers down Waverly’s back again, seeing the red lines appear.

Reaching over to the wooden chest, Nicole picks up the first toy, a rod with two spiked wheels on it. She spins the wheels, listening to the sound they make. Then she runs it slowly, gently, up and down Waverly's back. Waverly gives a quick inhale, back visibly tensing, then she exhales, and everything smooths out. Nicole is gentle with the pinwheel at first, one hand moving it, the other rubbing in its wake, until Waverlys back is covered in lines of little red dots, and Waverly is moaning. Then she taps Waverly with it, little taps in random places that have Waverly gasping. “Good girl, just take it”, she murmurs.

Putting the pinwheel down, Nicole turns Waverly’s head to the side, and simply exhales through her nose onto Waverly's neck, smiles as she watches her shudder. Kissing her cheek, Nicole checks her color, and smiles even more when the answer of “Green” is even more breathless than before. “You look so beautiful, Waves, covered in my marks. Like a tapestry of love. Ready for more?”

Waverly nods, and says, “Please, Miss. Please don’t stop.” Massaging her limbs more, Nicole checks with a finger under the loops, making sure that none of them tightened. Moving to the head of the bed, Nicole gently ghosts her fingernails on Waverly’s shoulders and upper back, relishing the goose bumps that arise. She reaches in between her own legs, and runs her second and third fingers up and and down her slit, gathering her arousal. She takes the other hand and grabs Waverly’s hair, just above her neck, and twists her hand, putting a tiny bit of pressure, just enough for Waverly to feel it. She pulls it back, listening to Waverly gasp as her head is pulled back. Bringing her arousal coated fingers right under Waverly’s nose, she says, “You look so amazing, pet, can you smell what you do to me?”

Waverly opens her mouth and sticks out her tongue, but Nicole moves it away. “No, pet”,she says while tightening her fist hard enough that Waverly whines, “ that’s not how we get what we want. Use your words.”

The words burst out of Waverly like a fountain. “Please, Miss, please, please let me taste you! I’ve been a good girl, can I have it, please?”

Nicole speaks, smile apparent in her words. “How can I refuse such a good girl?” Her smile grows bigger when she hears the bullet rev up, and can see Waverly trying to clench her thighs together. Bringing her fingers back, she simply says, “Clean”, and groans herself as her fingers are engulfed in the wet heat of Waverly’s mouth. By the time Waverly has licked them clean, Nicole is just as wet as she was before. She leans down, captures Waverly's lips in a searing kiss. She can taste herself, and she answers the rising moan with her own. Breaking off, she asks, "Baby, you ready for more?"


	2. More fun and games

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drop me a comment and let me know what you think!!

Seeing Waverly nod her head, Nicole reaches over to the toy chest, and gets the next two her their toys. Leather handled floggers, handles made to fit exactly in Nicoles hands. “Oh, babygirl, you’re gonna love what comes next.” She twirls them, experimentally, listening to the whoosh as they travel. She walks over to the bed, and holding the floggers up, gently lowers one of them until the tips of the falls touches Waverly’s back. She walks the flogger up and down Waverly, enjoying the gasp and moan. Sensation play has always been one of Waverly’s favorite kinks to indulge in, and Nicole loves that she can make her girlfriend and submissive happy. Many a time, she’s walked into the living room to find Waverly sitting on the couch, running her hand over the woven comforter, a dreamy smile on her face. She runs it down her back until it reaches Waverly's pert buttocks. Waverly gives a gasp, and clenches, her ass firming up for a moment. Nicole grins and gives a small flick, seeing Waverly move again. "My pretty girl loves that, does she?" Waverly nods. "Yes, Miss. I love feeling you touch me. I love it when you se your toys." "Good girl, pet. Good girl", and Nicole smiles even wider hearing Waverly moan, and the bullet ramp up. Walking back to the toy chest, she taps the phone, changing the bullet settings. Judging by the way Waverly starts shifting, trying to get friction, its a good one. (She puts this setting as a favorite.) She walks a bit closer to the bed, and gives a soft overhand strike, enjoying the _thwak_ of the leather, and Waverly's groan. She slowly pulls it off, enjoying the way the falls slide off, and the way Waverly flexes. "More, pet?" "Green, Miss. Please, green, I need more!!", is the frantic reply. "Good answer, pet", Nicole says, and then begins to swing in earnest. She alternates heavy strikes where everything lands on Waverly, with light ones that have the fall tips just grazing her. She varies the places hit, stepping from side to side, even making her way to the foot of the bed to strike her legs. Its when Nicole leans over to hit Waverlys ass and back that she gets the biggest response yet. So she does it again, but harder. And harder again. Each time she ramps up the speed or power of her strike, Waverly moans even louder, and lifts her ass as high as it can go. After three hits, Nicole reverses direction and walks her flogger back up Waverly. Pausing for a second, she wipes away some sweat, and asks for a color. Waverly says, "Green", in an almost dreamy tone. _Good, she's getting there_ , Nicole thinks to herself. She repeats her action, but this time uses both floggers, to an immediate moan. Nicole can feel her body responding to that, slick beginning to run down her thigh. Running the floggers in opposite directions up and down Waverly's back, she takes a step back and begins to flog in earnest. Heavy strikes land on back and shoulders, careful not to hit ears or head. She takes a step back, and begins to swing them in an X-shaped pattern, the falls making minimal contact, just enough for Waverly to feel it. She gets into the rhythm, muscles beginning to burn, feeling the power. The knowledge that this strong, smart, gorgeous woman has chosen to submit to her thunders through her. It gives her strength, adds another dimension to her love for Waverly. Then she begins to strike heavily, the sound of the floggers heralding the appearance of redness. Waverly's moans are softer, her After a few minutes, Nicole drops the floggers, breathing heavily. "Color, pet?", she rasps. Waverly takes a moment to respond, and when she does, her answer of "Green" sounds like she's floating. Nicole smiles, and begins to undo the ropes, massaging limbs, running her nails up and down. She pats Waverly on the ass, and says, "Up, pet". She takes off the sodden panties, and tosses them into the hamper, noting the still buzzing bullet. Sitting on the bed, she slips off the blindfold and pulls Waverly into her lap. Waverly has a huge smile on her face, the body that is usually taut with energy and buzzing is boneless and limp. She looks up at Nicole with adoration, and says that she is green as grass. Nicole chuckles, and hugs her close. She kisses her, and begins to kiss her way down that perfect body. Finally reaching the join of her legs, Nicole begins to lick Waverly's pussy. As turned on as she is, it doesnt take long for Waverly to begin to shudder, her limbs trembling. Nicole is rewarded with a gush of slick, which she eagerly laps up, moaning at the taste. When done, she looks up, and burns the sight into her memory. Waverly is blissed out, a smile on her face, her eyes half closed, breathing heavily. Nicole sits up, and Waverly whines. "You too, Miss. You need to cum also. Please?", she breathes out. "Well, how can I say no to my princess?", Nicole answers. She gets up, and retrieves the bullet from where it was still buzzing away. Holding it, she taps her phone, lowering it to the speed she likes. Walking over to the bed, she lays down opposite her, and spreads her legs wide. Waverly licks her lips and stares at the alabaster skin, red from exertion, and the puffy lips, upper and lower. Nicole starts running the vibe over her nipples, circles her stomach and runs it over her clit. She's watching Waverly, and Waverly is watching her. She runs the bullet over her clit in circles, and looks at Waverly. "I love how you sound when i make you feel good. I love how you move under me. I love how you sound when you cum." As she crests, and feels her orgasm starting, she chokes out, "I love that you're mine. I love you, Waves!!" And her orgasm washes over like a tsunami, leaving her breathless. When the aftershocks are over and she can catch her breath, she hears Waverly say, "I love you, Miss. I love you, Nicole." Nicole rolls over, and grabs their aftercare bag. Pulling some purple gatorade,a twisty straw, and a fuzzy blanket, she crawls over to Waverly. She reaches up to unbuckle the collar, but Waverly whines and moves away slightly. "Can I keep it on longer? I like the feeling of belonging to you." Nicole smiles. "Sure, babe. Maybe we should start looking for a day collar? Hmmm? What do you think?" Waverly nods, and says "Maybe something a bit delicate, so that nobody knows what it is. Nicole hums in agreement. "Whatever you want, Waves. Now scoot over for me." Wrapping her in the blanket, they take turns sipping from the gatorade, (and Waverly giggles every time she does, Nicole adores that sound), and having some chocolate Nicole has prepared. Leaving her for a moment, to a whine of protest, Nicole runs downstairs and fixes Waverly a big bowl of the beef stew that she had made earlier that day. Coming back upstairs, Nicole feeds it to Waverly, making sure to take the odd spoonful here and there for herself. When done, Nicole strokes Waverlys hair, carding through it with her fingers, telling her how amazing she is. The last thing Waverly sees before she falls asleep is Nicole saying, "Waverly Earp, I love you."


End file.
